writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Squad 403: Oceanic Ops
Squad 403 is on a new mission! Chapter 1: Beach I stared out at the glittering ocean. ONI had found a Covenant base located underwater. Weird yes, but apparently, the leader was addicted to undersea life. Where do the Covie's find these guys? The Elite, Lorok' Ooseen, was a very dangerous and high raking elite. He had a fascination with oceans of any sort. Earth oceans, Sangheilos' oceans, even cups of water made him excited. This guy was a nut. My squad had been ordered to assassinate him. We had equiped ourselves with two shot spear guns, loaded to kill with a headshot. "Did I ever mention I was afraid of drowning?" Hunter asked quietly. Caden said "Deal with it," And jumped into the water. I had always liked the water and swimming. I wasn't as excited now. For one, I was wearing a ton of armor, literally. Second of all, I was on a mission to kill a crazy elite. We all jumped and dived into the ocean water. Chapter 2: Ocean We hit with a huge splash. We sealed our helmets and loaded our spearguns. As we swam towards the cooridinents, I turned on my night vision. I could just make out the outline of the huge base anchired to the sea floor. I noticed smaller shapes, becoming clearer gradually. Smaller strange looking ships headed for us. I realized that they were covie ships. They looked outfitted for underwater use. I made a gesture and we raised our spear guns. "Fire!" i shouted into my helmet COM. We all fired towards the approaching vehicles. One of the shots fired and hit the driver of one vehicles. Four spears lodged into one ship and it exploded. We kept swimming, realoading and firing. The ships began to fire small plasma blasts. We dodged them pretty easily. "Will, get vantage point on the reef over there," I call into my helmet com. Will swam over to the reef, and pulled out his sniper rifle. Once we'd taken out all the ships, something appeared on our radar, a lone elite. But this was the elite. The one we had been sent to kill. He held a strange energy sword in his hand and a trident on his back. Instead of the sword having the traditional energy sword look, it only had one blade, and it went up. Usually, energy swords went outwards, meaning they were goog for stabbing. The elite flicked his wrist and another blade came out the other end of his blade. His armor was teal, and it gleamed underwater. He took his trident and threw it. However, he hit a button on the bottom of the shaft, and the forward half of the trident detached. It was connected to the bottom half by a large chain. The Trident barely missed Abby. "Your aim sucks!" Abby called. The elite hit a button and the trident returned to the bottom half, knocking Abby over the head on it's way. "Hey!" She yelled. He fired his trident at me. I dodged to the side and grabbed the chain. I activated Pulse, my energy sword, and sliced the chain in two. He dropped the broken shaft and sctivated his energy sword. "You and I shall meet again!", he yelled, "You will fall before me!" He retreated so quickly, we had no chance of catching him. Chapter 3: Oceanic base We floated around the base looking for an entrance. We eventually noticed that the elites inside were swimming instead of walking. There was water inside the base. This Lorok' guy was freaking me out. We floated over to a window and Caden punched through it. With a nod, we jumped inside, starling the Major elite inside. I sliced him quickly with Pulse. "Hunter, take Abby and find the control room. shut down everything, engines, de-pressurizers, Oxygen, anything that will destroy this station." I ordered. "The rest of us, we'll kill the elite," Easier said than done. We were completely lost. Eventually we ran into a pack of ranger elites. We had to dispatch them as quietly as possible. The hallway was supposed to not have water in it, but a window shattered. Will was sucked out into the ocean in a second. Caen finally killed them with a small "EMP" grenade. The elite's shields flared, and they were confused long enough for me to finish them off. A few times we rounded corners and I had to dispatch elites. One didn't have time to move before his innards became his "outtards." Finally we saw a huge door guarded by two honor guards. Ryan ran inside and blasted the first elite. Caden blasted the other one apart. We activated our Active-camo, and snuck inside. About 6 honor guards stood in two straight lanes. The Elite leader slumped on his throne. He looked like he was asleep, but his eyes were wide with suprise. Then I noticed a UNSC combat knife embedded up to the hilt in his neck. He was very, very dead. We all seemed completely confused. Then we saw the shimmer in the air, like a heat wave. There was Will, his Active-camo activated, lining up the honor guards. With a huge, CRACK!, Will's rifle fired a bullet, killing 1,2, 3 elites! The others snapped straight into action. They couldn't see us very well, and they had no idea what was happening. Ryan took out one with a shotgun. I killed one with Pulse. And E and Caden took out the last one. Chapter 4: Oceanic base We left the room feeling pretty good about ourselves. That is until we ran into Hunter and Abby. And I mean literally ran into them. They rounded a corner and completely wiped us out. "Ow," Ryan complained. "No time," Hunter gasped, "We need to get out of here now." "Hunter and I rigged the base to self destruct, we have about 5 minutes to get at least one hundred yards away." Abby said. "Well, I guess we get to take another swim," I muttered. Eden took out a needler and shot out a window. We engaged our booster packs and sped away from the base. Chapter 5: Beach (Random guy's perspective) I was taking my usual afternoon run on the beach. I felt a little tired, so I sat down and just enjoyed the view of te ocean for a bit. I loved the ocean. So calming. Then about 500 yards off shore, something like a hydrogen bomb went off. A huge area of water flew up thousand of feet in the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Seven small shapes flew towards me, flailing their arms and shouting. They all slammed right into the sand. They all stood up, perfectly fine, despite the fact that the explosion should've killed them. "Sir," said one of the spartans, nodded at me. "Alright let's move!" They trudged off, and I fainted. Category:Science Fiction Category:Awesome Category:Action Category:Stories Category:ocean Category:Dannoh403